Start Of Something Good
by Jennyffer Malfoy
Summary: Sabe quando você fecha os olhos e tudo que sente é um grande vazio dentro de si? É isso que sinto dês do dia que me entendo por gente. Mas no momento em que eu te vi, tudo mudou. Aquele vazio desapareceu e agora eu sei o que realmente vale a pena na vida.
1. Chapter 1

Start Of Something Good

**Trailer**

**Sabe quando você fecha os olhos e tudo que sente é um grande vazio dentro de si? É isso que sinto dês do dia que me entendo por gente. Nada que eu faça parece preencher esse buraco. Agora com os meus vinte e cinco anos de idade resolvi aceitar o meu destino, finalmente consigo entender que meu destino é passar cada dia da minha existência sozinha, vagando em busca de algo que sei que nunca vou encontrar. E desta maneira eu vou levando a vida, um dia de cada vez... Até que finalmente essa minha existência sem sentido chegue ao fim!**

- Acorde Weasley, eu te pago pra escrever uma coluna sobre casamentos e não pra ficar divagando! – gritou a voz estridente de seu chefe em quanto passava por sua mesa.

**-/-**

**- Eu me pergunto como você pode escrever artigos tão lindos sem nunca ter amado. – disse Luna distraidamente em quanto lia um artigo qualquer no pasquim.**

**-/-**

- Você tá precisando sair de férias, ir viajar, conhecer novas pessoas, adquirir novas experiências e quem sabe até encontrar um grande amor... – falou Colin sonhadoramente.

- Do jeito que tenho sorte Colin, é bem provável que eu pegue alguma virose e fique de cama todos os dias da minha viagem ou eu posso até mesmo me perde dentro de uma floresta e ter que me alimentar de insetos.

- Se isso acontecesse, eu já me daria por satisfeito, só assim você iria sair dessa sua rotina entediante.

**-/-**

**- Já é o quarto casamento que eu tenho o desprazer de te encontrar Malfoy. – disse ela se aproximando dele sorrateiramente – Eu acho impossível que alguém como você tenha tantos amigos que estejam se casando quase na mesma época. **

**- E o que você quer dizer com isso Weasley?**

**- Você por acaso é algum tipo de penetra de festas de casamento?**

**-/-**

- Qual foi a maior loucura que você já fez na vida? – perguntou o loiro levantando a sobrancelha sugestivamente.

- Ah, é difícil falar qual é a maior loucura porque eu já fiz tantas... – disse ela em quanto desviava o olhar e o fixava nervosamente em suas mãos sobre o colo.

- Você nunca fez nada, não é mesmo?

**-/-**

**- Vamos fazer um trato então Weasley, você me mostra as coisas que realmente acha importante na vida e em troca eu vou fazer você viver a sua vida ao extremo. – disse ele se aproximando dela perigosamente – O que me diz?**

**- Eu aceito.**

**-/-**

- Pula de uma vez Weasley!

- Você está louco, Malfoy? Eu não vou saltar de uma aeronave trouxa sem o devido equipamento de segurança, e se eu não conseguir aparatar? – tentou argumentar ela desesperada tentando se afastar da porta do avião.

- Isso você só vai saber se pular. – e dito isso ele simplesmente a empurrou.

**-/-**

**- Isso é ridículo! – reclamou o loiro – Eu te dou a experiência mais emocionante da sua vida e você me trás pra ver o por do sol na Grécia?**

**- Correção: Você me deu umas das experiências mais aterrorizantes da minha vida. Em troca desse seu pequeno "presente" eu estou te dando uma das paisagens mais deslumbrantes que você vai ver na sua vida.**

**-/-**

Ela ia descendo vagarosamente, com medo de tropeçar na barra do vestido e rolar escada a baixo. Mas assim que seus olhos encontraram o mar azul acinzentado a esperando nó pé da escada, toda a insegurança pareceu desaparecer. Pela primeira vez ela não se sentiu vazia.

**-/-**

**- Você é a mulher mais linda desse salão. – disse ele em quanto seus corpos deslizavam suavemente pela pista de dança – Não que isso seja novidade para mim, já que para andar junto de um Malfoy a mulher não pode ser menos que perfeita.**

**- Seu cretino! – disse ela divertida, erguendo sua cabeça para encontrar mais uma vez aqueles olhos que tanto a fascinava. Se perdendo na imensidão azul deles.**

**- Tem algo que eu quero fazer dês do momento em que te vi naquele casamento. – disse ele em quanto à mantinha presa em seu olhar.**

** Lentamente ele abaixou sua cabeça até que sua respiração se misturava com a dela. Olhando fixamente para ela, como se esperasse algo que o impedisse, ele deixou que seus narizes se encostassem antes que seus lábios finalmente se encontraram no beijo que parecia ser esperado a muito por ambos. **

**-/-**

Naquele momento Virginia finalmente entendeu o significado das palavras: e o mundo parou ao meu redor; que tantas vezes escutará das noivas que entrevistou. Porque era assim que ela estava se sentindo, foi como se o mundo realmente tivesse parado. Um arrepio subiu por sua espinha em quanto sentia os dedos dele se entrelaçar em seus cabelos. Nenhuma descrição de nenhuma noiva apaixonada ou de um livro de romance poderia tê-la preparado para o turbilhão de emoções que tomavam o seu corpo. Tudo nele trazia o que existia de mais primitivo dentro dela. O jeito com o corpo dele pesava sobre o seu. O modo caloroso e delicado que ele beijava cada parte do seu corpo exposto pra ele. O modo urgente com que ele tirava suas roupas... E quando finalmente eles se tornaram um, o mundo pareceu explodir em milhares de nuances diferentes de cores.

**-/-**

**- Me diz Virginia, o que você quer de mim? – gritou Draco descontrolado.**

**- Eu não quero nada de você. No fundo eu sempre soube que nunca passei de uma diversão para você. Mais uma em sua lista. – ela sentia as lagrimas molharem seu rosto em quanto cada palavra saia por sua boca.**

**- Você como sempre está certa. – disse ele de modo frio sem encara-la – Se você já sabe o que sempre significou pra mim, o que está fazendo aqui ainda? Saia da minha casa e volte pra sua vidinha sem graça!**

**-/-**

- Eu quero poder voltar no tempo e esquecer que um dia o conheci. – disse ela em quanto chorava no colo do amigo.

- Me desculpe Gina, se eu soubesse que ele iria fazer algo desse tipo eu nunca teria te encorajado a ir viajar com ele. Mas também o que a gente poderia esperar daquela doninha saltitante?

- Obrigada por estar aqui comigo, Colin.

- Eu sempre vou estar Cherry.

**-/-**

**- Será que você pode me perdoar? – perguntou o loiro hesitante sem se aproximar dela.**

**- Eu não sei se existe espaço em minha vida pra você Malfoy...**

N/A: Olá gente, depois de ficar anos sem dar as caras no eu finalmente voltei não só retomando os meus projetos inacabados com também dando vasão a novas ideias. Esse é um pequeno trailer da minha nova fic. Gostaria muito de escutar a opinião de vocês pra saber se gostaram da ideia e se devo dar continuidade a esse projeto. Então faça uma autora feliz e deixe sua review com suas opiniões.

Bjuss

Até Breve

Jenny Malfoy


	2. Chapter 2

_**Quando encontro casais como John e Trayce, por alguns instantes eu acredito que frases como: "... e eles foram felizes para sempre..." podem se tornar realidade. Foi isso que pensei no momento que vi Trayce caminhar ao som de sua marcha nupcial em direção ao altar. Era com se o mundo tivesse parado ao redor deles. Em nenhum momento o olhar deles se desviaram. Todo o amor que eles sentiam e que tinha os levado até aquele momento estava presente em cada passo em que a noiva dava em direção ao fim do tapete vermelho. Todas as cem pessoas convidadas para a cerimonia, foram testemunhas do dia em que eles eternizaram seu amor pelo resto de suas vidas. **_

_**Elegante, sofisticada e romântica. Podiam ser essas as palavras para descrever a recepção que se iniciou ao termino da cerimonia. O ar do St James's Park presentou todos os convidado com a magnifica impressão de que estávamos em meio a um casamento de contos de fadas. O discurso do pai da noiva emocionou a todos. Mas o ponto alto de todo o dia era olhar o casal que transparecia verdadeiro esplendor e felicidade.**_

- Poderia estar melhor Weasley, mas irei me contentar com isso... Por hora. Na próxima coluna eu quero algo realmente emocionante, e de preferencia que não contenha nenhuma citação trouxa no meio.

Virginia olhava atônita o seu chefe que se afastava de sua mesa. Toda vez era a mesma coisa. Ele sempre arrumava algo para criticar em suas matérias. E pensar que ela só tinha aceitado aquele emprego com a esperança de que um dia ela poderia ser a colunista de noticias do profeta diário.

- O seu erro Cherry, é fazer o seu serviço bem até de mais. Desse jeito você nunca vai sair da coluna de matrimônios.

Virginia suspirou cansada com as palavras do amigo. Colin era o seu único amigo dentro do profeta diário. Geralmente ele até mesmo a acompanhava nas cerimonias, mas sempre ele desaparecia com algum dos padrinhos durante a festa.

- E então, quem são as próximas vitimas?

Virginia procurou pela foto do casal sobre a sua mesa e estendeu para o amigo. Ela evitava ao máximo olhar o casal na foto ou iria desistir de acompanhar a noiva durante essa ultima semana antes deles oficializarem o casamento. Tudo que ela conseguia ver ao olhar para aquela foto era a tensão sexual quase palpável dos dois.

- Eles mais parecem um casal de algum filme pornô barato dos trouxas.

- Olha quem fala a pessoa que faz sexo dentro do banheiro de uma igreja. – comentou Virginia irônica em quanto tentava pegar a foto de volta.

- Não tenho culpa se a oportunidade de alivia o estresse aparece nos lugares e horários mais inapropriados. E não me culpe se a minha rotina sexual é muito mais divertida que a sua vida sexual inativa.

Virginia não precisava de um espelho pra saber que seu rosto provavelmente estava mais vermelho que os seus cabelos. Toda vez o moreno encontrava um jeito da conversar chegar até a vida sexual dela.

- Me desculpe se eu ainda tenho vergonha na cara e não consigo transar com um desconhecido ainda correndo o risco de ser encontrada em uma situação constrangedora.

- Cherry, não importa se você cair do salto, dês de que ele seja o mais caro e deslumbrante da festa, no nosso caso dês de que seu homem seja o mais lindo e cobiçado da cerimonia.

**D&G**

Louca. Era a palavra que resumia por completo a mulher que estava ao lado dela jogando uma enxurrada de palavras para a ruiva. A vontade de Virginia era aparatar para bem longe dali. A vida da noiva mais parecia um reality show cheio de escândalos e baixarias.

- Rachel, você poderia me contar como você e o Aeron se conheceram? – perguntou Virginia tentando encontrar algo de bom que pudesse escrever sobre eles.

- Nós nos conhecemos no _Still Room*_, conversamos por alguns minutos e logo depois já estávamos aparatando para a sua cobertura. Devo dizer que foi o melhor sexo que eu fiz em anos. E logico, a conta bancaria dele também contribuiu bastante para o nosso relacionamento chegar até aqui.

Virginia ficou olhando incrédula a mulher a sua frente, não sabia o que falar de ante das palavras da loira. Um gemido de desespero escapou por seus lábios, em quanto ela imagina o quão difícil seria essa semana pra ela.

- E se me permite te dar um conselho... Você precisa ser fria para ser rainha. Anna Bolena só pensava com seu coração e foi decapitada, então sua filha, Elizabeth, prometeu nunca se casar. Casou com seu país. Esqueça os contos de fada. Mantenha seu olho no prêmio, Virginia. Encontre um homem que ira manter o seu closet cheio e te cobrir de joias, pois ao contrario do que os outros pesam amor não coloca comida na mesa e nem um anel de diamantes de seis quilates no seu dedo.

"Essa vai ser uma longa semana..."

**D&G**

- Que vadia interesseira! – exclamou Colin após escutar como tinha sido o dia da ruiva.

Virginia estava deitada no sofá tentando se recuperar do dia exaustivo dela. Aquela mulher era totalmente louca, ela deveria estar internada no St. Mungos. Virginia se perguntava se ela iria conseguir aguentar mais um dia na companhia daquela desequilibrada. Era nessas horas que ela desejava jogar tudo para o auto e voltar para a casa de seus pais, o único lugar que os problemas pareciam não alcança-la.

- Mais tenho que admitir que a vadia tem estilo. – Colin estava debruçado sobre algumas fotos da noiva que Virginia tinha tirado naquela tarde – Essa é uma festa de casamento que eu não perco por nada, vai ser um arraso.

- Pode ir tirando o seu hipogrifo da chuva.

- Sua empata foda. Eu prometo que dessa vez eu arrumo um padrinho bem sexy para você tirar todo o seu atraso de sexo.

- Continue com os seus comentários e você não vai ganhar nem uma lembrancinha do casamento. – disse Virginia estressada em quanto se levantava do sofá em busca de algo para comer.

- Ah, qual é Ginny...

- Não me chame de Ginny! – gritou Virginia da cozinha seguida de um barulho de prato se espatifando no chão.

- Tá vendo, é disso que eu estou falando. Todo esse seu estresse é falta de sexo. É impossível que você, uma bruxa de vinte e cinco anos, se sinta feliz com a sua vida sexual inexistente.

- A minha vida sexual vai muito bem, obrigada.

- Você quer dizer a sua vida não sexual, não é mesmo Cherry? – perguntou ironicamente Colin.

E lá iam eles novamente. Ele iria continuar tentando convencer ela de ter uma noite de sexo casual com um desconhecido e ela iria continuar rebatendo que sua vida ia muito bem do jeito que estava. Por mais que no fundo ela soubesse que isso não passasse de mentira.

- Ginny, cheguei!

A ruiva suspirou derrotada, batendo a sua cabeça na porta do armário da cozinha, em quanto escutava a voz escandalosa de sua amiga gritar da sala. Virginia ainda se perguntava onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitou dividir um apartamento com a Di-Lua Lovegood. Agora a sua tortura estava completa. A sua amiga lunática e seu amigo gay dando palpites sobre a sua vida sexual.

**D&G**

Quando mesmo ela tinha aceitado trazer o amigo para o casamento de Rachel? Ah sim, quando ele prometeu deixa a falta de atividade sexual na vida dela em paz durante uma semana. Essa tinha sido uma proposta bem tentadora pra ela naquele momento, mas agora ela estava pensando seriamente em aparatar daquela festa junto com o amigo que naquele instante estava praticamente atacando um dos padrinhos no meio da pista de dança.

Seus olhos viajaram ao redor do salão aonde acontecia à recepção. Se por algum momento ela chegou a ter esperança de que poderia encontrar qualquer traço de amor entre aquele casal, essa esperança chegou ao fim no momento em que colocou os pés dentro da igreja. A primeira palavra que veio a sua mente foi extravagante. Des da decoração até o vestido rubro da noiva. Com certeza aquele não era um casamento nada convencional. E o desapreço pela união dos noivos estava refletido no rosto da mãe do noivo. Em quanto o olhar do Aeron refletia toda devoção que ele sentia pela mulher que caminhava em sua direção, Rachel o olhava como se ele fosse um cofre no Gringotes com milhões de galeões.

- Querida, eu gostaria de te agradecer pela oportunidade de fazer parte da sua coluna. – guinchou a noiva histérica vindo em sua direção – Minhas amigas vão morrer de inveja quando lerem o Profeta Diário no domingo.

- Seu casamento foi lindo Rachel. – disse Virginia, tentado desviar a atenção da loira da coluna que ela ainda não fazia a mínima ideia de como iria escrever.

- Obrigado, Ginny. Agora venha, aqui estão alguns dos melhores partidos de toda a Londres bruxa.

Virginia não sabia se ficava irritada pelo fato dela a ter chamado pelo apelido que ela detestava ou por ela estar arrastando ela pela festa para que ela pudesse escolher o melhor cofre... Quer dizer o melhor partido da recepção. E aonde diabos ela tinha escutado o apelido dela?

Virginia viu a oportunidade perfeita para escapar da noiva desiquilibrada no momento que esta foi distraída por uma de suas madrinhas. Seus olhos buscavam por todo o salão o seu amigo para que ela pudesse aparatar dali o mais rápido possível, quando sentiu seu corpo bater contra alguém.

- Me desculpe... – começou ela, quando seus olhos encontraram o rosto da ultima pessoa que ela esperava ver ali – Malfoy?

- Olá, Weasley.

**D&G**

_Still Room*: é um pub situado no centro de Londres._

**N/A:** Olá meninas, aqui estou eu começando um novo projeto. Espero realmente que vocês gostem do primeiro capitulo. Pra quem acompanha Anjos da Noite deve estar achando esse capitulo bem curto, mas decidi escrever essa fic desse jeito para conseguir manter um ar mais leve e ter um ritmo constante de postagem.

Espero criticas ou elogios. Qualquer ideia será muito bem vinda.

Até o próximo capitulo

Bjus

Jenny Malfoy


	3. Chapter 3

Start of Something Good

Cap. 2

Minha vida é uma droga. É tudo que consigo pensar em quanto continuo acompanhando os passos de mais uma noiva rumo ao altar. São nesses momentos que me arrependo de não ter me tornado um auror como Rony ou uma medi-bruxa como Hermione. Eu tinha um emprego medíocre, presa em uma vidinha medíocre.

Agora estava claro para mim que eu nunca iria me tornar a colunista de noticias do Profeta Diário. Eu nunca teria uma fila de homens correndo atrás de mim do mesmo jeito que Colin tinha. Eu nunca seria tão brilhante como Hermione ou tão corajosa com Rony. Eu nunca seria tão extrovertida como Colin ou igual à Luna, e eu sabia que ela tinha alguma qualidade muito boa, eu só não conseguia me lembrar de nada agora...

Eu nem ao menos reparei no momento em que me despedi da noiva cujo nome eu nem mesmo lembrava e aparatei de frente ao meu apartamento. Tudo que eu queria agora era alguns minutos de silencio. Longe de todos. Ficar sozinha com os meus pensamentos e ter tempo para reavaliar as minhas escolhas. Sim, eu era simplesmente uma puta egoísta. Colin e Luna eram meus amigos dês de que eu me entendo por gente e eles estiveram em todos os momentos bons da minha vida. Mais eu queria apenas algum tempo sozinha para poder lidar com toda essa merda que estava passando pela minha cabeça.

Meu corpo sentiu os primeiros sinais de relaxamento no momento em que ele tocou a agua quente da banheira. Minha cabeça pendeu para trás em quanto eu mantinha meus olhos fechados, apenas apreciando aquele raro momento de tranquilidade na minha vida.

- Te achei Cherry...

- Olá Colin. – _" E lá se vai o meu momento de tranquilidade"_

- É impressão minha ou você esteve fugindo de mim durante a semana toda? – perguntou o moreno em quanto se sentava na beirada da banheira.

- Isso é coisa da sua cabeça desiquilibrada. E será que eu poderia ao menos terminar o meu banho?

- Não tem nada ai que eu já não tenha visto. E acredite nada que meus olhos estão vendo fará com que eu mude de time.

Virginia suspirou irritada, a ideia de se submergir totalmente seu corpo dentro da banheira pareceu muito atraente para ela naquele momento. Ela sabia muito bem qual era o assunto que o moreno tanto queria conversar com ela. Só de pensar naquilo trazia toda a raiva e irritação que ela tinha sentindo naquela noite. Com certeza aquele tinha sido o trabalho mais estressante que ela já tinha feito em todo o tempo que ela estava na coluna de matrimônios. A noiva desiquilibrada e... _ele_ tinha com certeza sido o auge de todo o descontentamento dela com aquele emprego.

- E então, será que agora você pode me explicar o que aconteceu exatamente na festa do casamento daquela puta interesseira?

- Não aconteceu nada Colin. E sinceramente eu não quero falar sobre isso.

- Ah Cherry, eu conheço você muito bem pra saber que só o fato de você estar evitando ter essa conversa comigo significa que aconteceu alguma coisa sim. – o moreno se levantou da banheira indo para a porta ainda aberta do banheiro – Então levante essa sua bunda fudidamente perfeita dessa banheira. Eu estarei te esperando na sala.

Virginia ficou encarando incrédula a porta já fechada do banheiro. Suspirando derrotada, ela desistiu de continua o seu banho relaxante e resolveu terminar logo com isso. Ela sabia que o moreno não iria desistir em quanto não tivesse um relato com detalhes sobre o que tinha acontecido. Não que tivesse acontecido algo fora do comum. Por um momento ela tinha se visto novamente nos corredores de Hogwarts confrontando o seu eterno "inimigo".

Assim que colocou seus pés dentro da sala ela se arrependeu no mesmo instante. Sentados de frente a aquele aparelho trouxa que Luna tanto gostava, estava a mesma junto com Colin. Sua vontade era dar meia volta e se trancar dentro do quarto, mas a ruiva sabia que seria inútil. Colin não iria a deixar em paz tão cedo e ela tinha certeza de que Colin seria insistente ao ponto de lançar um bonbarda na porta de seu quarto só para ter essa conversa.

- Nem pense em fugi, Virginia. Ou eu destruo a porta do seu quarto e te amarro até você me contar o que aconteceu naquela noite.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que não aconteceu nada? – perguntou a ruiva casada em quanto afundava seu corpo na poltrona.

- Continue repetindo isso até se convencer Cherry.

Virginia suspirou em quanto deixava seus pensamentos vagarem novamente até a festa de casamento em que tinha encontrado "ele". Tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido. Em um momento ela estava andando entre as pessoas na pista de dança e no outro ela já estava confrontando Draco Malfoy. Aquele sorrisinho torto sarcástico dele ainda estava gravado em sua mente. Ele parecia ter o dom natural de irritar ela. Só a companhia dele já conseguia a tirar do serio.

Nada tinha mudado. As ofensas eram as mesmas. Apesar dele não destilar aquele veneno característico dele dos tempos de escola, as palavras dele ainda eram carregadas de ironia. Os anos tinham se passado, mas aquela eterna rixa ainda continuava viva entre eles. Nem mesmo o fato de que aos quarenta e cinco minutos do segundo tempo ele tinha trocado de lado e lutado a favor da luz, colocava um fim naquele eterno ódio que as famílias pareciam sentir entre si.

- Vamos lá, sua ruiva egoísta. Conte-me tudo que está se passando por essa sua cabecinha vermelha.

- Não há o que contar Colin. Foi tudo exatamente igual aos tempos de escola. Nós nos enfrentamos. Dissemos coisas rudes um ao outro e depois ele simplesmente virou as costas para mim como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Mas não foi você mesma que disse que nada tinha acontecido? – perguntou Luna tirando os olhos pela primeira vez da televisão.

A ruiva lançou um olhar irritado para a loira que parecia quase inocente. Ao lado dela Colin tinha aquele sorrisinho estupido em diversão grudado em seu rosto. Virginia afundou o corpo mais ainda na poltrona, sem saber se estava mais irritada com eles, com ela mesma ou com o insuportável do Malfoy. Se ele não estivesse lá, ela não estaria naquela situação.

- E não aconteceu nada, vocês é que estão distorcendo as minhas palavras.

- Ah Ginny, por favor. Nós só estamos usando as suas palavras contra si mesma. Essa é a única maneira de arrancar algo de você. E não me venha repetir que não aconteceu nada, por que a tensão sexual entre vocês era quase palpável.

- Você está sugerindo que eu me sinto atraída por aquele... Aquele filhote de comensal? – perguntou a ruiva chocada.

- Não passou por essa sua cabecinha que talvez você esteja tão irritada, porque ele simplesmente ignorou você invés de atender os apelos silenciosos de seu corpo por sexo? Por que em uma coisa você tem que concordar comigo, aquele loiro deve ser quente na cama.

- Eu não acredito que estou escutando isso... – disse Virginia incrédula.

- O ódio e o amor andam lado a lado Ginny querida... – exclamou Luna em quanto via Virginia fugindo da conversa.

- Eu não iria pensar duas vezes se um loiro daqueles me convidassem para conhecer a sua cama.

- Vocês podem para por um segundo e se lembrarem de quem nós estamos falando? – perguntou a ruiva exasperada se levantando da poltrona – Nós estamos falando de Draco Malfoy, um ser desprezível que atormentou nossas vidas em Hogwarts.

- Um ser desprezível quente como o inferno. E por favor, Ginny, já faz anos que saímos da escola. Já passou pela sua cabeça que ele só estava querendo uma noite de sexo casual com você?

- Eu desisto. – gritou a ruiva histérica em quanto corria para o quarto.

Ela não iria ficar mais nenhum minuto se quer dando ouvidos as loucuras de seus amigos. Tensão sexual entre ela e o Malfoy? Nem se o inferno congelasse ela iria se sentir atraída por aquele traste. Ele era um irritante intragável, sem escrúpulos, covarde, cretino... E a lista de "elogios" dela era interminável. Se ela o visse novamente em sua frente, que Merlin a perdoasse, porque ela iria lançar uma imperdoável nele. Ele instigava o pior nela.

- Cherry, não adianta fugir da nossa conversa. Você sabe que eu estou certo.

A voz do Colin soou através da porta em quanto ela tentava tapar seus ouvidos com o travesseiro. Ela sabia que no momento que ela colocasse seus pés para fora do quarto, o moreno ainda estaria ali pronto para infernizar a sua vida.

- Não seja infantil Ginny, abra essa porta e vamos terminar a nossa conversa. Eu ainda não estou satisfeito. – a voz do Colin denunciava que ele estava achando toda aquela situação no mínimo divertida.

Irritada a ruiva lançou um feitiço silenciador no quarto, apreciando o silencio que se instalou no cômodo. Silencio, paz e uma boa noite de sono eram tudo que ela precisava antes de enfrentar o furacão que a esperava do outro lado da porta. Aos poucos o sono foi a tomando e a ultima coisa que ela pensou foi naquele sorriso torto irônico que não tinha saído de seus pensamentos nos últimos dias.

N/A: Olá garotas, esperam que estejam gostando da minha nova fic, como não estou recebendo reviews não sei o que vocês acham, então por isso venho mais uma vez pedir que comentem, digam o que vocês acham que eu deveria melhorar aceito todo tipo de sugestão. Em breve estarei postando um novo capito e na semana que vem estarei atualizando Anjos da Noite.

Obrigado a todas que deixaram seus comentários me incentivando a continuar.

Até o próximo cap.

Bjuss

Jenny Malfoy


	4. Chapter 4

Star Of Something Good

Cap. 3

Acordar. Tomar café da manhã. Ir trabalhar. Seguir cada passo de mais uma noiva histérica. Voltar para casa. Essa era a sua rotina á anos. Ela simplesmente tinha se conformado em sentar em frente à janela e assistir a sua vida passar de ante de si. Mas porque nos últimos dias parecia que um vazio tinha se aberto de dentro de si e a rotina que sua vida tinha se tornado já não parecia ser suficiente para ela? Ela já estava começando achar que Colin tinha razão... Talvez se ela saísse uma noite para descontrair e quem sabe encontrar um homem atraente para esquecer todo o estresse do dia a dia... Definitivamente, ela tinha que parar de dar ouvidos para loucuras do amigo.

- Nossa Cherry, você está com cara de quem acabou de ter o pior sexo da sua vida ou no seu caso, alguém que não tem sexo há séculos.

- Nem todo mundo é ninfomaníaco como você Colin.

- Prefiro ser ninfomaníaco a ficar em abstinência pelo resto da minha vida.

A ruiva preferiu se manter em silencio do que rebater a implicância do amigo. Porque ninguém conhecia Colin melhor do que ela, e ela sabia que o moreno poderia continuar com aquele assunto noite adentro.

- O que aconteceu com o seu apartamento? Você foi despejado? – perguntou ela em quanto observava ele se movimentar pela cozinha em busca de comida.

- Logico que não, Cherry. É que no meu apartamento não tem uma ruiva pra eu irritar. E além do mais a sua comida é bem melhor do que a minha.

- Você já ouviu falar de óleo de peroba para caras de pau que nem você? – perguntou ela sarcástica.

- Se você continuar sendo tão amável assim comigo Cherry eu irei me sentir muito tentado em me mudar de vez para o seu sofá.

- No dia que isso acontecer eu te sedo o meu quarto e me mudo pro Brasil.

- Então talvez eu devesse me mudar hoje mesmo, quem sabe indo morar no meio de um monte de homens sarados vestindo apenas sungas, você faça algum sexo.

Virginia suspirou derrotada em quanto se levantava da mesa indo em direção à sala. Talvez assistir um pouco daquele aparelho trouxa lhe desse um pouco de distração. Mas ela se arrependeu no momento em que ligou a TV. O filme mostrava um casal se beijando prestes a fazer sexo. Com o controle em mãos ela começou a passar pelos canais, mas tudo que mostrava ou era senas românticas que sempre terminavam em sexo, cerimonias de casamentos ou algum noticiário falando de alguma desgraça que tinha acontecido no mundo troxa. Irritada ela desligou o aparelho e jogou o controle longe.

- Parece que tem alguém irritada aqui hoje. – disse o moreno se sentando ao lado dela.

Virginia preferiu fingir que não tinha escutado e deixou sua cabeça cair para trás no encosto do sofá. Uma dorzinha irritante na sua cabeça anunciava o começo de uma enxaqueca. E se ela lembrava bem, tinha bebido a ultima porção contra dor na semana passada. As suas dores de cabeça estavam se tornando cada vez mais frequente.

- E então Cherry, você vai me contar o que está acontecendo ou eu terei que te torturar até você me falar? E não me venha dizer que não está acontecendo nada, porque eu te conheço como a palma da minha mão pra saber que tem algo te incomodando.

- Eu só estou cansada. A noiva dessa semana tem sido realmente irritante. – ela falou a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente, mas mesmo assim não deixava de ser verdade.

- Eu sei que isso não é tudo. Você já encontrou noivas bem piores, ou você não se lembra daquela loca de cabelo roxo que se casou em meio à floresta proibida? Aquela sim tem imaginação, os bodes vestidos de smoking levando as alianças até o altar foi a coisa mais original que eu já vi.

A ruiva deixou uma risada divertida escapar por seus lábios em quanto se lembrava daquele dia. Aquela definitivamente foi a noiva mais excêntrica que ela tinha encontrado.

- E então, agora você vai me falar o que realmente está acontecendo?

Virginia suspirou cansada, tentando encontrar um meio de colocar em palavras tudo que ela estava sentido. Ela sabia que se não tivesse essa conversa com Colin agora ele não iria parar até arrancar a verdade dela. Mas qual era essa verdade? Nem ela mesma sabia.

- Você alguma vez já sentiu falta de algo? Como se tivesse um vazio dentro de si que nunca poderia ser preenchido? É como se eu sentisse falta de algo que eu nunca tive e eu nem sei o que é esse algo.

- Já parou pra pensar que talvez seja sexo?

- Será que você só consegue pensar em sexo? – perguntou ela irritada – Nem todo mundo acha que sexo é a coisa mais importante do mundo.

- Cherry, quem não gosta de sexo está doente, morto ou mentindo.

- Eu não disse que não gostava de sexo.

- Mas está agindo como se não gostasse.

- Será que nós podemos voltar para a parte que realmente importa?

- E o que te faz pensar que sexo não é importante?

- Você nunca pensou em ter um relacionamento serio? - disse ela ignorando a pergunta dele - Alguém que se preocupe com você, alguém que não só vai perguntar como foi o seu dia mais também vai prestar atenção no que você está dizendo por que ele gosta de você?

- Querida, você está falando de um príncipe de contos de fada. E príncipes de contos de fada não existem na vida real. – cada palavra dele foi dita pausadamente como se estivesse falando com uma criança – E além do mais eu não quero que a minha vida seja como um conto de fadas, porque essas histórias sempre terminam sem sexo.

Naquele instante tudo que Virginia queria era bater a sua cabeça contra a parede até que ela conseguisse esquecer cada palavra do moreno ao seu lado. Aquela com certeza tinha sido a conversa mais traumatizante que ela já tivera com o amigo. Parecia que o cérebro dele tinha sido criado para pensar em uma única coisa: sexo.

- E se você quer tanto ter um relacionamento, você precisa sair um pouco dessa sua vidinha entediante e conhecer novas pessoas, em algum momento isso te levara ao sexo e só depois você irá construir um relacionamento. Essa é a ordem dos acontecimentos, então se conforme.

Pela primeira vez na noite o moreno falou algo que realmente fez algum sentido para ela. De uma forma ou de outra tudo sempre iria terminar em sexo. E ela tinha que concordo em algo com ele. Ela não se lembrava a ultima vez que fizera sexo. Talvez sair algum dia com o amigo não seria de todo mal assim.

- Será que algum dia nós iremos conseguir ter alguma conversa que não envolva o tema sexo?

- Provavelmente não. Todo mundo fala sobre sexo. Todo mundo menos ruivas que usam sinto de castidade e padres.

- Isso não é verdade. A Luna não fala sobre sexo também. – disse ela divertida.

- Hey pessoal. – disse a loira em quanto trancava a porta do apartamento – Que bom encontrar vocês dois aqui. Eu tenho que escrever uma nova matéria, mas estou em duvida. Eu devo escrever sobre o acasalamento dos Sereianos ou dos Grindylows?

N/A: Supresa! Geralmente eu demoro muito mais para postar a atualização, mas como entrei de férias essa semana estou me sentindo mais inspirada do que normalmente.

Mas eu também quero tratar de um assunto bem serio com vocês, eu tenho recebido poucas reviews e estou começando a achar que vocês não estão gostando da fic. Então se eu não receber pelo menos quatro reviews dessa vez não irei postar um novo cap. Se isso é uma chantagem? Sim, isso é uma chantagem das piores. Mas se vocês não comentam não tem como eu saber se estão gostando ou odiando.

Espero realmente ver vocês na próxima semana, porque o capitulo quatro já está pronto.

Bjuss

Jenny Malfoy


End file.
